


Wolf Training

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Mild Blood, broken ribs, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Razz helps Blueberry practice pouncing.Things go wrong, but it's okay, we have healing magic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wolf Training

“You missed!” Razz skidded to a halt, throwing up a wave of snow with his boots. “Don’t tell me your aim is as bad as that!”

Blueberry’s ears folded back as he picked himself up and looked down at the skeleton bunny, shaking snow from his gloves. He came clean immediately. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to dust me with one little pounce. Come on!” Razz was genuinely insulted that Blueberry didn’t think he was tough enough to pounce on. This had been the bunny’s own idea after all. 

“I know you won’t dust, but what if it hurts?” Blueberry looked away uncomfortably, tail wrapping around his legs. 

Razz didn’t care if it hurt. Blueberry should know he could handle a little pain. But aloud he took a different tact. “Hah! A wimpy wolf like you, hurt me? I don’t think you can!”

Blueberry’s eyelights returned to him, his frown deepening. “But you’re a bunny! I don’t want to risk it!”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained! Now come on, pounce like you mean it!” Razz taunted and dashed off through the snow again. Blueberry was caught off guard and Razz could have lost him easily, but he deliberately zigzagged in and out of range just to taunt him further. 

His antics were rewarded when Blueberry growled, “I’ll show you!” and gave chase in earnest. Razz laughed at him every time he pounced and missed, but he was pleased with the wolf’s efforts, even if Blueberry was letting his emotions get the better of him and failing to calculate where the bunny would be when he landed. Perhaps Razz should scold him for that, but he was having too much fun. Most likely Blueberry would tire out before he calmed down enough to have a chance to actually catch Razz, and Razz could advise him afterward, perhaps with some gloating thrown in. 

But Blueberry got lucky. Or perhaps he wasn’t as hotheaded as Razz had thought. Razz had turned on a dime, expecting the wolf to land on his previous vector, but Blueberry had somehow predicted his new path, and the full weight of the wolf had slammed into him, pressing him into the snow. Razz couldn’t help a squeal of surprise as all the air was driven from his chest. 

Razz was tough, but he was still a bunny. Instinctually, it was a terrifying experience. Being held down by a wolf was just about the worst case scenario as far as his survival instinct was concerned. And Blueberry didn’t move, not even to relax the pressure on his captive. It seemed he wasn’t sure what to do next. 

“Good, you did it!” Razz said when he’d caught his breath a little. “Now bite me!”

They’d only been working on pouncing and catching. Blueberry was still dead set against harming any of his prey, only agreeing that he ought to be able to catch it as a matter of pride, being a wolf. Razz hadn’t been planning on trying to convince Blueberry to actually hunt like his brother, not today. And of course Razz didn’t want himself or his immediate community of bunnies to be eaten. But in the moment he wanted to take advantage of Blueberry’s momentum, and he was sure the wolf wouldn’t do him any harm. 

Which was why the crack of bones surprised him so much. 

Before he’d even registered the wolf’s teeth around him, he heard the sound and then found himself dropping back into the snow. The impact on landing jostled the cracked bones and the pain he hadn’t even recognized yet flashed to an overwhelming level. 

“Oh stars, Razz, are you okay?” 

Blueberry was distressed. Razz opened his mouth to say he was fine, but drawing breath felt like knives slicing through his ribs, and he coughed up a little blood instead. 

Blueberry whimpered and backed away a step. Razz didn’t relish the prospect of being left here alone if the wolf ran away. Dragging himself home would be daunting, if not impossible, and it might be a long time before his brother came looking for him. 

But Blueberry didn’t run. As Razz managed to look up at him, the wolf reached out and Razz saw the green glow of healing magic. Blueberry was a sensible wolf after all, and he’d mentioned that he was good at healing. Razz silently thanked the stars, although in the next moment he cursed at the pain as the magic straightened out his damaged ribs. 

The pain soon faded to a dull residual ache and at last Blueberry withdrew his hand. Razz lay where he was for another minute. Blueberry was staring at him, tears gathering in his sockets, starting to whimper again. Now that the crisis was past he was giving in to the emotions he’d suppressed in order to deal with it. 

“Blueberry,” Razz said sternly, intending to lecture him on the unseemly display. 

That only set him off, and the wolf howled miserably at the tree tops, tears streaming down his skull. Razz felt a pang of guilt. 

“Blueberry, stop, it’s okay,” he said, softening his tone. “I’m fine now, see? You were right about your formidable healing skills.” He got stiffly to his feet and, true to his word, it didn’t aggravate the freshly healed wound at all. 

“You’re not mad?” Blueberry sniffed. At least he’d stopped wailing. 

“Why would I be mad? You only did what I told you to.”

Razz’s bunny instincts were distinctly unappreciative of the way Blueberry swept down and grabbed him, especially after what had just happened, but the wolf only wanted to hug him. And cry again. Razz’s irritation was tempered with amusement at the way the wolf repented for rough handling with additional rough handling. 

“See there, it doesn’t even hurt when you squeeze me like that. I’m fine now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blueberry realized what he was doing and loosened his grip. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt at all? Did I leave any scars?”

“I hope you did,” Razz smirked. “A wolf bite would make an excellent battle scar.”


End file.
